


[Podfic] The Unintentional Wooing Skills of Arthur Pendragon

by decisivecake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Poetry, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decisivecake/pseuds/decisivecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur is a master of wooing...if one defines master as ‘a complete and utter tragedy’. Somehow Merlin doesn’t seem to mind all that much."</p><p>fic by giselleslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Unintentional Wooing Skills of Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unintentional Wooing Skills of Arthur Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649188) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



Duration 36:01

 

[Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unintentional-wooing-skills-of-arthur-pendragon)

 


End file.
